Alexithymia
by Nature's High
Summary: A twoshot of poetry based on InuYasha with an added poem as a gift...
1. The Love Poetry That I'm Able To Write

**Alexithymia**

A/N: I hope you like it! This is supposed to be Kagome/Sesshomaru, I guess. I'm not too sure but, what the hell? Upload anyways!

- - - - -

**The Only Love Poetry That I'm Able To Write**

Silver hair and stoic eyes,  
Stormy nights and dark skies,  
Evil smirks caressing his face,  
So little time, too much space,  
To speak with her alone he would,  
But, sadly, if only he could,  
She's hidden away from eyes that pry,  
The lightning strikes down from the sky,  
Through the fire-lit trees he walks,  
The predator in him stalks,  
Towards the seclusion-filled girl he wants,  
She stands alone, on one of her jaunts,  
Away from the protection of allies she stands,  
A fleeting look no one ever understands,  
Crossed her face as she stared around,  
The shade of fear in her eyes profound,  
Thunder's mighty roar beckoning her near,  
The unfortold look starts to disappear,  
He steps out of the shadows with his stoic look,  
Her fatal glare settled on him and he mistook,  
Her wave of agony for something good,  
And he did something he knows not he should,  
And moved forward three steps, towards the girl,  
The wind circled around them in one quick hurl,  
Before contracting altogether away from the two,  
It only took her a second before she started to subdue,  
He caught her eyes and she suddenly stopped,  
A lightning bolt stuck behind her, a tree it chopped,  
She jumped, turned towards the fire, and screamed,  
It seemed to him that nothing was as it seemed,  
He caught her as she fell and jumped away,  
He started to run, a hero he portrayed,  
She calmed down, her eyes shut tight,  
He could even taste the scent of her fright,  
He stopped short; something else caught his nose,  
The scent of blood from his favorite rose,  
Little red trickled down her hand grasping his shirt,  
His eyes widened as he realized she was actually hurt,  
Blood spilled over his shirt and he picked up once more, his pace,  
He knew soon enough, this night he would have to erase,  
They would not remember what happened that night,  
Only a mark would provide valuable insight,  
In the context of her chest, where her heart lies,  
Will she only know what, to him, she has ties,  
The rain poured down, soaking them both,  
He would always protect her, was his oath,  
Even though his enemies were her friends,  
Her enemy was also his enemy, their love transcends,  
Those simple issues of friend and foe,  
Those awesome powers they both bestow,  
Those hearts who try to tear them apart,  
Those extremely dear people they have at heart.

- - - - -

A/N: Wow...that was long...damn.

Cheers,

Kuroy Inu.


	2. A Simple Smile

**Alexithymia**

A/N: Hi-ho, dearies! I hope you enjoyed the other poem! This is a two-shot I've taken off twice now, for editing and other reasons... I admit, this isn't one of my best poems but it's as good as I can do when writing it for s specific series. Enjoy!

- - - - -

**A Simple Smile  
**

A simple smile, full of hate,  
A swing of the blade, destined by fate,  
Screams of the dead, burned by staff,  
A monotonous sound, his vile laugh.  
Harsh words, fired like lead,  
Voices resounding in the head,  
Whispers of lies thrash in the air,  
Loathing hearts, covered with tears.  
Blurred fists rush around,  
Monolithic holes in the ground,  
Dodging attacks, twice as fast,  
Over wrongs from the past.  
Talk of doubt and eyes of fear,  
Courageous groups struggle near,  
Strategic battles, gone awry,  
Wind-wounded pack, left to die.  
A severed spell, controlling life,  
His strangled yell and plunging knife,  
Dead red eyes, her betrayal punished,  
His reign on her finally finished.

- - - - -

A/N: I hope you liked it! Cheers,

Kuroy Inu.


	3. Completely Finished

**Alexthymia**

A/N: I know, I know. I said that this was a two-shot but I was looking through my poetry and I happened across one I did publish to quizilla. At least, I don't think I did. I chose this one because of the title. I thought it was a fitting ending, albeit a sad one. So, here it is!

_Disclaimer:_ I don't own InuaYasha.

- - - - -

**Completely Finished**

The shadows of doubt and fear and pain,  
Can quickly drive any man insane.  
And upon that thought, so evil and tart,  
The callused hands of Death slowly spread apart.

They open wide, cold and strong,  
Ready to grasp the third prong.  
Closer and closer, victim pulled near,  
Death smiles at the eyes full of fear.

The fatal grin is all it takes,  
For her to realize what is at stake.  
Her mouth opens and out comes a cry,  
As her life flashes before her eyes.

The fight is over, she lost the will to live,  
And stares with lifeless eyes she only can give,  
Her happiness is gone, her soul diminished,  
The agony of living completely finished.

- - - - -

A/N: The title "**Alexthymia**" is a song from a great band, Anberlin. I was listening to it this morning when I decided to finish the fourth chapter to "**Hand of God**."

Cheers,

Kuroy INu.


End file.
